Acne is an inflammatory disease that often appears on portions from neck to face of a human body mainly during puberty and also in adulthood. Due to a position where inflammation occurs, the appearance of acne has a great psychological influence on a person.
So far, various therapeutic agents for acne have been developed. In particular, there have been carried out a number of developments of drugs which directly act on Propionibacterium acnes that is a pathogen of acnes.
In 2004, the complete genome sequence of Propionibacterium acnes was determined. This clarified that many genes of Propionibacterium acnes encode a virulence factor (See Non-patent Literature 1). Based on this information, researches on sialidase of Propionibacterium acnes have been carried out in developing vaccine (See Non-patent Literature 2). In Non-patent Literature 2, inflammation is reproduced within mouse auricle skin.